Chaos Returns
by Ben-Chan
Summary: Chaos is summoned by Shadow and Jessie (a fan character) in an attempt to kill Sonic. Meanwhile the Chaos Emeralds are stolen and its not Shadow and co.


CHAPTER 1  
  
"C'mon, J, the view's great from up here!"  
  
"Ah MAN, Shadow, I'm so tired."  
  
"I'll help you up."  
  
Shadow put his arm out and pulled Jessie forward and away from the steps, but as J came to the top step she tripped.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
Shadow, still having hold of her hand, pulled her up before she hit the ground, and there they were, staring into each other's eyes, inches away from each other's faces. J blushed and Shadow, realizing that he was still holding her hands, pulled away and J turned round. There was an awkward silence, several minutes later Shadow spoke.  
  
"Look, the sun is setting, come and see"  
  
J turned round to be faced by the huge red sun gliding slowly down behind the horizon, the sea sparkled in the evening sun and shone a warm orange color.  
  
"Wow, it is beautiful!"  
  
She walked her up to the very edge of the hill and they both looked out to the distant horizon.  
  
"Imagine how much better it would be if both of us had our way with it."  
  
J's eyes glinted evilly as they scanned the landscape of Station Square. Then without realizing Shadow held her hand and J stared at him for a while then rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Dr Robotnik could never match our power. We could cause so much destruction, and start a whole new city. That would be great."  
  
Jessie looked up to him.  
  
"What about the hero? Sonic?"  
  
Shadow looked away.  
  
"I can take care of him and his little friends. We just need to focus on getting that Chaos creature back."  
  
"That was before you were awakened; how do you know about it?"  
  
"Well, how do YOU know, J?"  
  
He looked down at her. She seemed to loosen her grip of his hand.  
  
"I have my reasons, you have yours, I guess."  
  
They stood there for a while, simply gazing at the view. "Anyway, that Sonic has the other 4 Chaos Emeralds and that little runt Knuckles has the Master Emerald that we need if we are to rule Station Square."  
  
The next morning J was awoken by the sound of a helicopter.  
  
"Shadow; SHADOW, WAKE UP, We'd better get going."  
  
"Wha!"  
  
"C'mon we got to go!"  
  
"All right, calm down, I'll Chaos Control us back."  
  
Shadow, quite suddenly, stood up and walked into the shelter of the stairs. He beckoned her forward. She followed. In a flash of green light, they were gone, just as the helicopters white light shone down where they were standing.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
It was a fine sunny morning and Sonic lay on the beach basking in the sun as Jessie the Hedgehog came strolling over in a bikini. "I'm so board, Dr Robotnik hasn't attacked in ages" Sonic though to himself. "Heya, Sonic". "Hey J, where ya bin?" "Oh you know, out and about" "OK. Hey what would ya say if me and you did something fun today"  
  
"Oh, Sonic that would be great" Sonic stood up and walked over to where J was standing. "I know, I will take you somewhere cool." "Like where?" "Hmm, how about the cinema!" "OH WOW!" "Cool let's go!" The two walked off hand in hand towards the cinema. "Wow, wasn't that movie GREAT, Sonic!" "Sure was J" "So what are we goanna do now?" "Have you heard of Chaos Emeralds?" "No, what are they?" "C'mon, I'll show ya!"  
  
Sonic grabbed hold of J's and they were off. When they arrived at Angel Island, Sonic led J to a room with 'Keep Out!' written on it, beside the door stood Knuckles, Sonic got out a key and unlocked the door. Inside, the room was dark with a circler table in the middle, around the edge of the circler table were 7 slots but only 4 were filled, the rest were empty, in the middle of the table was the Master Emerald. "Oh wow, Sonic they're amazing" "I know!" J stared lovingly into Sonic's eyes and he stared back, then in a moment of blind passion, Sonic shut the door and they both started kissing caressing each others backs, and without Sonic knowing, J slipped the door key out of Sonic's glove and slipped it into her bra. Several minuets later they emerged out of the room; kissed each other once again and carried on walking towards the shore. Sonic and Jessie lay on the beach at Angel Island holding hands in the dim light of the sunset. "Sonic, look at the sunset, isn't it magnificent" "Yea" "Aw, what's wrong sweetie?" "I feel like I'm missing something" "OH, err, it's probably just your imagination"  
  
"Yea, it'll be me" "Cheer up babe. Here, come closer" Sonic shuffled closer. She pulled his face up to hers and they both kissed.  
CHAPTER 3  
  
J was stood in the centre of temple in front of a stone table; the temple was dark except for two candles on the table. "Shadow, Shadow! I know you're here, I have got it" Shadow emerged from the darkness of one corner of the temple. "Excellent, so is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes apart from the summoning of Chaos which I will leave you to do that" "We shall summon Chaos tomorrow under the cover of darkness, I would do it tonight but it shall be light soon and there will be too many people around" The following night Shadow and Jessie were in the temple and Shadow began to chant. "Oh great lord of darkness, come forth and help us defeat the forces of good and truth!" The whole temple started shaking and Shadow took and step backwards and fell down several steps, then from where Shadow was stood a blue watery blob formed which then stretched upwards and molded itself into a strange creature only to be described as 'Chaos'. Shadow knelt down on 1 knee and bowed before the creature. "Master, I am yours, please let me serve you" Shadow and J stood outside the Chaos Emerald Room, Knuckles was unconscious up against the wall. "Go on then, open the door" "Err, Shadow are you sure we are doing the right thing" "ARE YOU HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS?" "N-No not at all" "Well open the door then!" Jessie removed the key from her bra and opened the door. "Ther-WHAT, WHERE ARE THEY! JESSIE ARE YOU MESSING ME AROUND!" "No! They were here when I came with Sonic" "They've tricked us!" Shadow grabbed hold of J's hand and used his Chaos Power to get back to the temple. "Shadow, I." Shadow let go of her hand and walked over to the stone table. "Master, Sonic and his friends have moved the Chaos Emeralds" "You must find them if I am to grown more powerful" "The ONLY way I know is if we torture sonic until he tells us where the rest are" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE REST?" "I-ERR, I have 3 already"  
  
"Well, BRING THEM TO ME" Shadow went off to the darkest corner of the room and emerged with 3 Chaos Emeralds. He handed them to Chaos who immediately absorbed them and in a blinding flash he grew stronger.  
  
"Yes, YES! I can defeat Sonic and his stupid group with this power!" He then shrunk into the puddle and shot out of the temple.  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Oh my god! What happen?"  
Knuckles staggered into the hut where Sonic and friends were, he was  
covered in scratches and bruises and he had a black eye. All Knuckles  
could say was:  
"Shadow.Emeralds.Gone!"  
Then he collapsed on the floor.  
"AMY, help Knuckles" Sonic Commanded.  
"Tails, find out where Shadow is!"  
Amy helped Knuckles up and lied him down on the bed. Tails got out his  
laptop and began typing away at it. A while later Tails shouted out:  
"GOT HIM!"  
"Where is he?" Sonic asked  
"He is in the temple in the jungle of the Mystic Ruins, there is someone  
else with him, a female and also a really strong energy source it's as  
strong as you Sonic, except it has the power of 3 Chaos Emeralds as well"  
"Chaos" Sonic muttered under his breath, "Right, Amy you stay here and  
look after Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Cream come with me!"  
The 5 of them left the hut and ran towards Mystic Ruins Temple.  
"Shadow, I know your in there, come on out!"  
A black ball of energy shot out of the temple and just missed sonic. Then  
2 people walked out of the temple.  
"J!"  
"Yes Sonic, It is I, I have been working for Shadow the whole time!"  
"How could you?"  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce the coming of my master,  
the almighty powerful, CHAOS!"  
A blue blob ran down the steps of the temple and in between Jessie and  
Shadow and then formed into his true form.  
"So, we meet again Sonic, but this time I will win and you will loose, I  
am more powerful now and I have support if I start struggling but I doubt  
I will"  
"EVERYONE GET READY"  
Suddenly everyone was in battle but it was only Sonic and Chaos really  
battling it out. Sonic looked like he was loosing but then with what  
little energy he had left had shot a power ball at Chaos who took a  
direct hit and was thrown to the ground.  
"Enough!"  
Shadow went to attack Sonic.  
"NOOO!" Screamed Jessie  
She pulled on Shadow's arms and a black ball of energy shot into sky.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"  
"I.can't.let.you.hurt.Sonic" Jessie managed to make out through gaps in  
her crying.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"WHAT!"  
"I-I.I love him"  
"YOU BITCH, WHAT ABOUT US?"  
"I'm sorry Shadow"  
J turned around and started to walk towards Sonic  
Shadow went to shoot a ball of energy at J.  
"NOOOOO!" Sonic screamed  
Sonic ran out in between Shadow and J and took the hit.  
"SONIC"  
J ran over to him and hugged him.  
"WHY SHADOW, WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"  
"J" Sonic managed to say.  
"Sonic!"  
"I.love.you!"  
"I'll finish the job, stay back Shadow"  
Chaos summoned all of his energy and then released it a blue beam of  
energy shot out in all directions from Chaos then there was a flash of  
white light and everyone shielded their eyes. After the light faded  
everyone was lying on the floor injured with cuts and scrapes.  
"This isn't the way it is supposed to be" a voice came from the woods to  
the left of the temple. Everyone looked round a hooded man had stepped  
out onto the grass, he was wearing a black hooded-cloak that trailed  
slightly on the ground and his hands were hidden under the cloak.  
"Who do you think you are?"  
"I am the man who will stop you."  
"HAHAHAHAHA, you think that you can stop me, take your best shot.  
The man lifted his hand from beneath his cloak and raised it up to the  
sky then, as he brought it back down, a blue lightning bolt shot out from  
his hand and hit Chaos, it hurt Chaos badly and knocked him back down to  
the ground.  
"Now for you"  
The hooded man pointed at Shadow but he had already started charging,  
Shadow was about to run into the man when I a blink of an eye he  
teleported behind Shadow and he could not stop and ran head first into a  
tree and fell unconscious.  
"Now to set things right"  
Once again he lifted his hand up to the sky and Sonic started to lift out  
of Jessie's arms and into the sky he then started to spin around.  
"CHAOS POWER" Then man shouted.  
There was a flash of yellow light and there in the sky Sonic transformed  
into Super Sonic, he then started to slow down spinning and then stopped.  
He opened his eyes and glided down to the ground.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"CHAOS" Sonic shouted  
"Sonic, your alive"  
"Chaos, you're going down."  
Sonic charged as Chaos and at halfway across a yellow lightning storm  
started around him and as Sonic touch Chaos, Chaos melted away and Sonic  
stopped dead.  
"Now for you Sha."  
Sonic looked round but Shadow had disappeared.  
"DAMN, he got away"  
"Sonic"  
Jessie came running over to Sonic  
"Sonic, I'm so sorry I betrayed you, please for."  
"Shhh, it's all right, I forgive you J"  
Sonic and Jessie embraced each other; Sonic relaxed and turned his head  
to the cloaked man.  
"Hey! Who are you?"  
"My name is Alexzander"  
"Please Alexzander, remove your hood so I can see your face"  
The Man removed his hood to reveal a face the looked like Knuckles but it  
the man was purple.  
"Thank You Alexzander"  
Sonic and J kissed and when they look round again he was gone.  
The rest of the group started to show signs of life and J and Sonic  
helped them back to the hut. 


End file.
